


Special Kind of Candy Cane

by Anonymous



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe - Human, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Food Kink, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rough Oral Sex, candy kink basically lol, somewhat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nutty sat on the floor, bouncing on his knees, looking hopeful. There's something off about this to both of them, but Nutty doesn't care because he was promised candy, and "Flippy" doesn't care because he was promised a blowjob.





	Special Kind of Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Fliqpy is the stupidest name the HTF fandom ever came up with. But, hey, I don't really have anything else.
> 
> My first (and last,) HTF fanfiction. They're supposed to be human, but if you're into the animals, you can see them as that, too.

“Ah?” Nutty says, bouncing on his knees, raising an eyebrow as his whole body jitters, even though he was told to stay still. “What’s this? What are we doing again?” 

The questions came quick, firing out at a pace only Nutty would be able to say, and only a pace Fliqpy would be able to catch.

“I’m showing you a special kind of candy, Nutty, remember?”

His face was pretty static in compared to Nutty’s curious, but excited smile. His eyes, well, eye, was looking straight at him, full of hope, but mostly dilating with the hope of… candy. That word, he could tell, perked Nutty up right away, turning what was possibly a chore for him, a total treat. 

Fliqpy felt his stomach churning with that common scratching feeling of “unknowing” at this situation. 

He was certainly confident about what he was doing, but also completely lost, in a way, not knowing whether or not they were going to end up in pleasure or a hospital room, Nutty strapped down to a table, finding the bits and pieces of Fliqpy floating around in his stomach.

Shaking his head slightly and dragging himself out of those unpleasant thoughts, he decided in an instant, that with his knife in his back pocket, that nothing could go wrong. He was skilled.

Mostly, he didn’t want to turn himself off. So he began to unbuckle his pants. That quick satisfactory click and thump of the belt buckle falling onto the floor made Fliqpy smile as he watched Nutty jump with a certain kind of awe and fear.

“Now, Nutty,” He started, clearing his throat as his thumb fumbled, circling his pants’ button, waiting for his “audience” to snap back into attention before he continued. “You can’t bite the candy.”

He made sure his words were pointed, serious, _threatening_ , watching again as Nutty tried, and failed to settle himself. It was obvious that he could barely wait. 

“W-what do you mean? I can’t bite it? Is it like a lollipop? A-a sucker? Mhmhm!! I love suckers, you know… Ah, it’s super sugary, right? What flavor? Why is it in your pants? Do you have pockets in your pants? Ahaha...”

Again, like he was running out of air, the questions were fast and piercing, annoying. Fliqpy wondered why the hell he was so loud. Of course, he’s had his own problems with mental capabilities, but Nutty was on a whole other level. Some abortion or special-needs kid, something like that.. 

Though he didn’t really care. All he did was roll his eyes and made sure, once again, his words are as clear and threatening as they can be for the last time. You don’t want to have Fliqpy repeat things more than twice. Hell, _not even once._  

“Yeah, a sucker. The thing is, the flavor doesn’t come out until the end, alright? Like, a special center of a lollipop. It takes awhile, but trust me, Nutty, if you’re _really_ good, and _really_ patient, lots and lots of sugar will come out.” 

He beamed a wide smile, obviously happy with that answer. Sure, he wasn’t really one for working, but when it comes to candy, he’d do anything for it. 

Fliqpy knows that, and he loves him for that. So he continues to unbutton his pants. 

“How long is this going to take? Ahah, I’m bad with waiting, you know!!” His voice was screeching, thumbs twiddled in his lap, licking his lips until they were raw, slobbering like an animal. All for some candy.

Already, Fliqpy was boring himself, thinking of the logical choices. Stuff like whether or not doing this while Nutty was alive was the right thing. With his brain occupied, his body completely abandoned him, and he found his pants unbuttoned by themselves. They were snapped open, and shifted down just a tad to give access to his underwear. Camoed, of course. 

His body continued wandering off as he heard a sudden voice respond with a yes to an automatic, “be careful with your buck teeth, you moron,” as he got his dick out. 

It wasn't some short stick either. Though only half erect right now, Fliqpy thanks himself for having the perfect size. Not small or too big, but just right to make a first-timer like Nutty choke.

Nutty’s hands immediately went to hold onto the thing, roughly, grabbing onto it like it was his last supper, making Fliqpy hiss in fear, automatically grabbing the knife in his back pocket with anxiety and instinct. 

“Gentle, y-you fucking pig!! It won't come out if you're some rough whore!” 

Nutty’s grip surprisingly loosened, like he was paying attention. Though, only just a bit, already focusing on slobbering onto the base of the dick, hardly being able to help himself. 

“Sowwy Fwippy,” His mouth ah-ed open, tongue occupied. “I'm excwited… Kindwa bittwer…”

Fliqpy told him before this that it changed taste, trying to use every excuse in the book so Nutty wouldn't bury his dick in stinging sugar. That bastard.

Forcing himself to keep his temper down, he muttered some apology, letting him go back to what he was doing. He told him to be patient, but he could barely handle it himself, wanting to stuff his throat full of dick to the point where he could barely breathe.

Thumbs rubbed on the base of his dick, exploring the new territory with glee, curiously wanting whatever he could grab out of him. His nose was pressed right up against his cock, breathing against it warmly and greedily. 

That, and his tongue was rough. Fliqpy bet that his tastebuds were completely destroyed by the sugary sweets that dissolved his entire mouth. Usually, he'd feel bad for him, stuck in his own back and forth line of addiction. But in a way it was great, having someone who would do anything for a candy that doesn't exist. 

Hell, if Fliqpy killed him after this, he'd probably come running back from the dead for more “candy”, just because he was told to do so.

His thoughts were drawn out suddenly with a rough, fast, sloppy lick, finding himself whining. Looking down, he found a desperate Nutty licking the base repeatedly, like a popsicle, moaning with glee as a wad of spit dripped down to the base of his cock, finding it's way stuck into his pubes. 

“A-ah, scho good! Fwippy, thish is theh besch candy I've evewr had!”

The voice that came out of him was barely understandable, but it sounded so… _happy_. Hell, maybe Nutty liked the taste of dick naturally. And if so, great for him, Right?

It felt weird. For once, someone was happily consenting to licking his dick. His hand was at his side, and another one played with the handle of a rough knife, instead of both of them nestled in their hair, shoving a crying slut onto his dick over and over again. 

Nutty didn't need to be pushed. His tongue licked and digged into the salty, sweaty crevices of his cock all by himself, making sure to get every little last bit of flavor out of his treat. He was quick at it, too.

There were so many cute hums, mixed in with his uncontrollable giggles. Fliqpy could feel his body shifting and jumping, trying to express all the joy and energy he can into doing a proper job, all for a treat disguised as salty cum. 

Maybe he'd love that too, already instinctively going towards the head and sucking on it. All of his internal giggles were sending vibrations down the base and up to his spine, causing uncontrollable moans from his partner.

Being unable to control himself even a little bit was embarrassing, but it was all Nutty’s fault for being some cockwhore. Even though he knew he was some dumb virgin, Fliqpy could barely believe it. It makes sense, logically, he'd only be obsessed with candy, but has no one thought of using him like this before?

Nutty took his head off the cock, licking his lips and shifting himself once more, giggling and looking at Fliqpy, excited and astonished. 

“It-it’s so much bigger now! Ahaha, F-Flippy, y-you didn't tell me this candy also grew! D-does that mean I'm close to the center?! Ahaha, I-I can't wait~!” 

He was a blubbering mess, only filling Fliqpy up with more perverted thoughts, as he started to completely dig in on his treat, sticking half of it in his mouth without care. 

The hand holding onto the knife twitched, and so did his face, finding a sadistic smile once again creeping onto his face in pleasure as he realized that he's completely ruined Nutty.

Everyone else was so stupid for not thinking this. Sure, people have tricked Nutty into eating things he wasn't supposed to before, but those were _pranks_. This was a genius revelation. He had some stupid, cocksucking addict on his hands. If he ended up liking the taste, well, Fliqpy would find himself with a permanent cum-dumpster. And, hell, even if he didn’t like the taste, he never remembered left from right anyhow, he’d surely come crawling back once more.

Maybe he could even corrupt him further after this, teaching him worse things. Speaking of that virginity junk, he was surely going to take that too. If he was squirming and giggling right now, imagine how much he would move in bed, _actually doing something_. 

The prospect of what it would be like in bed mixed with the undeniably cute image of Nutty trying to eat his own cum was like a dream. Was that their future? 

Of course, his thoughts would get more and more sick and perverted as Nutty went on, starting to travel deeper down the base. There was determination in his eye, Fliqpy could see it, he was actively craving to get the entire dick in his mouth.

And like any good “friend”, well at this point, _master,_ would, he loaned his hands, finding them grabbing pieces of loose, greasy hair, tightly directing him forwards.

The hair was greasy, strangely crinkly, too, possibly destroyed as well by the candy wrappers that had been stuck in here. His hands and dick would smell like Candyland for weeks, but it was worth it, and if anything, it would just attract Nutty even more. 

Nutty had a bit of a confused and shocked look on his face with the sudden roughness, but still giggled, letting himself close his eyes and be pushed further and further up towards the base and pubes. Probably, in his mind, he thought Fliqpy was just helping him towards his goal. And, in a way, he was.

Yes, his tongue was rough, but the roof and rest of his mouth felt amazing. Sticky, yes, but he was always drooling, lubricating him so much that any discomfort was forgotten. With it impossible to swallow now, saliva was dripping from his mouth, onto Fliqpy’s dick, then onto the floor. 

The idiot still tried to talk, always resulting in a rough pull from Fliqpy and a thrust into the back of his throat, hips now completely moving on their own. Crying always felt the best on his dick, but this talking and giggling was soon replacing it.

Along with Nutty, Fliqpy found himself drooling as well, wiping his spit on his shoulder as he started to pull Nutty’s hair, crinkling it as he slid him up and down the base, hearing him whimper, trying to find out how to breathe. 

His own breath was a mess as well, huffing and panting like he was in a fight, not like he usually would react if he was getting a blowjob. Muttering about how Nutty was a whore, he thrusted in his mouth once more, roughly finding the head of his dick happily pitted in the back of his throat. 

He could feel him trying to go limp on his cock, even though the rest of his body was shaking. There was no doubt Nutty was overwhelmed, distracted completely as he spotted a boner happily nested in between Nutty’s legs. Loyally, though, his hands still rested on Fliqpy. They were roughly gripping his hips, as he found his own head robotically moving back and forth on the cock, leaving Fliqpy to lounge around once more. 

Strips of hair would try and escape from his grip, only landing and sticking onto Nutty’s sweaty face. At this point, he didn’t care much, ignoring any outside distractions and only focusing on his goal. Fliqpy would even try and whistle at him, basically pleading him to look up at his face, but only getting a mandatory giggle. The one good eye he had was completely focused on staring straight ahead, half-lidded and dreamy. 

In the past, Fliqpy had wondered what exactly went on in that empty head of his, and now he wondered even more, for perverse reasons. Nutty wasn’t some braindead idiot. Stupid, naive, yeah, but he wasn’t some child. There must be something pulling him, just like how Fliqpy was, telling him in the back of his mind that this was _wrong_ , that his instincts weren’t correct. 

Something certainly twisted in Fliqpy’s gut. Almost like someone was grabbing his organs, rearranging them, watching him in anger. A pit inside him grew. Regret? Why the hell would he regret this? He liked it, Nutty liked it too, didn’t he? Why was he thinking about this, why was he even starting to care?!

Whatever was inside took his body over, pulling Nutty’s head off of his cock roughly. There was a thick, drippy bridge of spit connecting the wetted lips to the tip of his dick. Of course, both of them were fully aroused, Nutty drifting off and Fliqpy finding himself forced to resist the urge to hiss in disatisfaction as once more, his body ruled over everything possible he could do.

It took awhile for Nutty to snap just a tad out of it. More or less, though, the expression on his face was disappointment. Not anger or even betrayal, just sadness, his limp head finally looking up at him for the first time in awhile. 

“W-why’d you stop?! Ah, I-I was having fun! I was almost to the center!!” 

The annoying, cheery voice perked up once again, whining, but a bit harsher this time. Obviously, the cause of that was apparent, Fliqpy shifting his eyes in his own fictional blame. 

A sigh came out, that pit in his stomach growing larger and larger, making him want to puke. _Empathy,_ something dumb like that wanted to come up and empty all over everything. Ruining himself once more was… himself. 

“Having fun? What about this is fun?” There was nothing shoved down Fliqpy’s throat, but his voice sounded and felt harsh, scratching out questions in the roughest tone he had. 

But to that, Nutty just looked even more upset and confused.

“Eating candy, aha, t-that’s so fun!!!” 

“This isn’t even candy, Nutty…” 

Now, he wasn’t even upset, more or less confused. His eyebrow rose once again, like it had before this started, shifting his legs and finding himself sitting up, tilting his head and looking right into him, lazy-eye swirling around in his head with every motion.

“So, what is it?”

This caused a slight tint of red on Fliqpy’s cheeks and the back of his boot running into the ground, shifting and trying to find the words to say, replacing Nutty as the squirmy one now. He’s never had to explain his anatomy to any of his victims before. He’s never had to deal with explaining things to people. He _shows_ , not tells!

“My dick, Nutty. You’ve been sucking my dick. There’s no center, and it’s not even related to candy.”

Fliqpy sniffed his nose, scowling as Nutty just blinked a couple of times, quite comically, trying to find out what he’s supposed to feel along with Fliqpy. Apparently, his was still confusion, tipping his head the other way.

“Oh. Ahaha, can I have more dick, then?”

Fliqpy was just silent. Hearing Nutty somewhat ask to continue sucking his dick sent him into some sort of diabetic shock. He was the one raising an eyebrow now. 

“Come on, pleaseeeee?! There’s still sugary stuff coming out, ahaha, a-and it _was_ pretty tasty!! Let me have some more of your dick, Flippy, pleaseeee?!? Please, please, please?!~ I’m super hungryyy…”

He tried to toughen himself up, stopping his shifting and replacing all awkward and somewhat caring feelings with static, opening his mouth to say something, to say a yes, but before that could even happen, Nutty shoved his head under the base of his dick, letting it rest on his face, causing a line of drool on his forehead, pre-cum dripping from the tip uncontrollably. All of this made Fliqpy back to square one. 

Nutty looked cute like this. Even the “uncaring” side of him felt this before. However, that was because he was completely innocent. He should know what this is by now, and even still, he wants to suck on something so filthy. This isn’t even candy, so there must be other motives, right?!

“Mhm, t-this is silly. Ahaha, like playing with your food!! Flippy, how exactly is the stuff going to come out of your dick?” 

“Touch it.” He said blankly,   _forcing_ himself to say it blankly. “Like you did before. You were good at that.”

Trying to keep his emotions in check, he was now the stuttering one, failing to relax as Nutty started to jerk him off, rubbing at the base, licking the tip with his tongue. 

As quickly as it started though, Nutty ended it, growing frustrated before grunting. 

“Flippy,” He whined once more, shifting himself closer, putting the dick now right by his cheek, putting on some fake scowl. It didn’t help that his giggles were like hiccups, popping up whenever they wanted too. “Put it in my mouth! Working is hard! Ahaha, mhm, don’t you agree things are better when, ahaha, they’re handed to you?”

Ah-ing his mouth open, deja-vu-ing everything again, his tongue flopped out and he forced Flippy’s hands onto his head, almost edging him on to be rough. It seemed it was all backfiring on the small part of him wanting this to be stopped, karma coming to crush every single good part of him left.

It was like the world was saying to him; _“You wanted some perverted slave, right? Here you go, no take-backs!”_ And now he was left with this. Not even finished yet, and already, he was wrung into Nutty’s new addiction, his hands wrangling uncontrollably in his disgusting hair, taking another breath as his dick slid sloppily across his cheek, into his mouth again.

Nutty awed, almost cheering him on with annoying sounds of support, reeling in that perverted side, still begging, even with his mouth wide open and full of dick, for more. He could hear it in the gibberish he tried to speak, saying how he was having so, _so_ much fun. 

All the pukey feelings were forced aside once more, not letting some slut take him over. This was some strategy, right? To be swayed with the limited empathy left in him, so he was going to pay him back for this, if it was truly what he wanted. 

He felt like he was pulling out hair with each thrust, finding his dick deep-seated in the comfortable position of Nutty’s throat. Warm, drooly, soft, all the giggles and soundwaves coming out muffled, the only thing to hear his light screams of pleasure and/or pain was his cock’s head, which was nudging and covering every surface he could find with precum. 

The strong urge coming back from before, regretting not being harsher, putting back that desire of wanting to hurt him? Idiotic. Even if it wasn’t murder, the more Nutty would cry at this, the better. 

Fliqpy could almost see himself, now, yelling insults, yanking out disgusting, crinkly strands of hair, making small tears fall down Nutty’s cheeks. Now, that he was going as limp as he could for Fliqpy, all the energy was going into rubbing his own self off, knees bouncing the best he could.

He couldn’t relax. There wasn’t the same patience he told Nutty to have, there was no half-lidded eyes and cute limp heads, no dreaming. If he had to think about what the fuck went inside that pea-brained head of his again, he may lose him forever.

Nutty wasn’t supposed to think about anything but his sugar, for fuck’s sake.

There was a hum digging in his own throat, though, when he let it out, it was more of a growl, a sign to Nutty that he was close. At least, _letting_ himself become close. He wanted his nails to dig into his scalp, and so he did it. Taking what he wanted was what he had to learn, and he needed to learn that, well, this was just another thing to take.

With one swoop of his hand, he managed to claw and grab all of the hair he needed, bangs fully out of Nutty’s eyes. Nothing was going to distract him from this, being let this close to Fliqpy already was an honor. To miss any of it would be disrespectful, right? 

The other hand focused on bringing his chin up. Nutty went along with it, even moving up closer, finding out how to hollow out his cheeks. His hand left his dick to scoot himself even closer to Fliqpy, finding space on his hips once more, clawing into them with nails Fliqpy was sure he never even cut.

It was all a blur, hissing at the clawed pain right as he pulled out of Nutty’s mouth for the last time, quickly moving the hand on his chin to his dick, Nutty’s mouth naturally opening up, the groove of his rough tongue being exposed, saliva running down the tip as it fell as far as he needed it too, as close to the edge of his dick as he could get.

Of course, there was a shy murmur from Fliqpy, almost that cutesy sort of moan as he came, karma getting him a stab in the back by making him seem a tad weak at the end of his performance. But, even then, it was worth it. Nutty looked desperate, breathing heavily and edging forwards towards any drop he could get, even if most of the evidence was on his face. 

Truly, he was a slut in the most obvious way. Licking the dick even after Fliqpy was finished, remarking happily about how he was right, “thish is vewy sugarwy, Fwippy!!” Scooping up that one weak trail of cum sliding down Fliqpy’s base, giggling as cum dripped down from his forehead to his nose.

As soon as he was done checking over the dick, Fliqpy found himself cleaning up, and by that, he tucked his member back into his underwear, sloppily fixing his jeans. He had a hard time, though, just finding himself fascinated with Nutty, who was scraping any traces of “sugar” his sharp claws could get a hold on from his face, tearing himself up in the process.

He chuckled to himself as he walked away without being yelled at, the only sounds coming were satisfaction as his pet was occupied, finishing up his snack.

It was funny, the bulge in Nutty’s pants was never dealt with. But, hey, if he wanted to make his own sugar, Fliqpy was free anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I hope I don't get called out for this.


End file.
